A memory sub-system can be a memory module, such as a dual in-line memory module (DIMM), a small outline DIMM (SO-DIMM), or a non-volatile dual in-line memory module (NVDIMM). A memory sub-system can be a storage system, such as a solid-state drive (SSD), or a hard disk drive (HDD). A memory sub-system can include one or more memory components that store data. The memory components can be, for example, non-volatile memory components and volatile memory components. Examples of memory components include memory integrated circuits. Some memory integrated circuits are volatile and require power to maintain stored data. Some memory integrated circuits are non-volatile and can retain stored data even when not powered. Examples of non-volatile memory include flash memory, Read-Only Memory (ROM), Programmable Read-Only Memory (PROM), Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory (EPROM) and Electronically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory (EEPROM) memory, etc. Examples of volatile memory include Dynamic Random-Access Memory (DRAM) and Static Random-Access Memory (SRAM). In general, a host system can utilize a memory sub-system to store data at the memory components and to retrieve data from the memory components.
Operations of some memory sub-systems are controlled at least in part via firmware. The firmware of a memory sub-system can be updated to improve the operations of the memory sub-system.